Lucy's Revelation
by 3alexbalex
Summary: A girl in canada has a revelation about her life beyond the stars when a strange man named the doctor and an organization looms high over her.
1. Who the hell are you?

**Okay so this is a new thing for me but this story will be PG13 because of strong language, it should be fine to read. (Not grammar wise lol)**

I slipped a movie into the VCR and walked down the hallway to my kitchen pondering my movie choice. I dig through my cabinet searching for popcorn. Pressing the buttons on the microwave i couldn't help but freeze in fear as I heard a tapping at the window to my left. I ignored it thinking it was the neighbourhood bullies trying to get my attention. I didn't want to pay them my attention so I pretended i didn't notice them.

_Tap Tap Pop Pop_ Were the sounds I heard in my ear, the popping of the kernels and the tapping at the window blending in to once sharp noise that was hard to ignore I almost cried out in frustration as the whirring sound of an engine joined in on the mix. I swiftly grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and stormed down the hallway sighing in relief as all the noises stopped at once.

I was hours into my movie and i was cuddled up in my blanket. The protagonist of the movie finally defeated the villain and the credits rolled on the screen. I turned around and almost fainted at the sight of a man behind my couch.

"Who the hell are you? I asked trying to sound confident. I couldn't help but giggle at his fashion choice.

"I'm the doctor" He responded somewhat mockingly as he fixed his bow tie.

"Well, I don't care either way so get out of my house." I responded crossing my arms.

"eh?"

" Excuse me? So you break into my house watch me from behind a couch for hell knows how long and now your stereotyping Canadians?" I snapped with a flare to my voice

"Thought its what you guys in the cold say..."

"Why am I even arguing with you? I should be calling the police."

"Now now, there's no need for that." He replied sounding nervous.

"Well you broke into my house"

"Your door was open"

"Your lying, I didn't open it."

"Exactly."

"I don't care about whatever but what is it? Doctor who?"

" Do you have any weapons in your house?"

" Why would I tell an intruder?"

" Because i'm not your biggest problem."

"Down the hallway to the right."

I followed him into the room and closed the door behind him.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would." and I pressed in on the door knob and a click sounded from the door telling us the door had locked.

The sound of hands pounding at the basement door grew louder as I dialled 9-1-1. The sound of static through my phone meant I wasn't getting any help. The sound of electronic buzzing made me wonder what he was doing down there.

"Ugh why does everyone have wooden doors?!" he roared muffled by the wooden

door.

"What else would we make them of?"

"Spoilers" I heard feminine voice sound from behind me.

My head whipped back at her voice and I questioned my sanity.

"Door open?" I asked sighing at the question.

"Yes and I bet neither you or the doctor opened it"

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"Wheres the doctor?"

"Locked up in the basement, does it matter?"

"Yes it really does."

She walked down the hallway and instantly knew what door to open because of the loud hands slapping against the wood.

"Your not doing that, are you doctor "

"Does private property mean anything to anyone now?" I responded smug with attitude.

"Your life is more important." The woman with the frizzy hair responded.

"Please open the door, i'm very cold down here." A low voice purred, sounding like the doctor.

"Don't open the door don't touch, we don't know what it is and that's why we are here." She replied in a calm but unsettling tone.

Just then a hand was laid on my shoulder followed by a firm squeeze. I turned around to see the doctor and sighed because i was to tired to take all this in.

"Wait, if your up here then who is knocking on the door?"

"Well Lucy, that's why both of us are here."

"it's true" the woman replied.

"Okay so you both are more interested in my basement than my valuables -Wait, how do you know my name?

The woman put a finger to her mouth telling me to be silent. I then asked the group their names.

"My names river song," the woman answered.

"You already know my name" The doctor replied.

"So since you don't know what that thing wants or looks like, I think its safe to assume that we should get out of this house because the knocking just stopped."

"Good idea" replied the doctor with his hands in his pockets.

The three of us ran to the door but when the doctor tried to open the door a loud booming voice repeated:

**"Come out with your hands up and lie face down on the grass. If you run you will be terminated."**

I looked at the doctor with fear in my eyes.


	2. Andrea

The voice continued to repeat as we opened the door slowly and came out like we were asked. The wind from the 4 helicopters blowing my hair back. The helicopters hovering above my house spotlights beaming down on us. I shielded my eyes from the wind and light and walked slowly to the grass and lied down followed by river and the doctor.

"Empty all your pockets and take off any accessories and put them to your side.

We will search you an burn anything you forgot to take out."

I emptied 24 cents from my pocket and took off my locket that belonged to my mother. The doctor took some kind of screwdriver from his coat pocket and river removed a pistol strapped to her thigh.

"Anything else you want to take out?"

River then removed her shoe and took a combat knife and laid it on the grass.

"Good now your house will be incinerated, best to close your eyes."

I cried out and shielded my eyes as a wave of heat rolled across my body. I cried out again in pain again as my flesh was burning against the wave of heat enveloping us both. The heat stopped and i opened my eyes. My house was on fire and i watched as ashes rained down on us.

"I'm so sorry" replied to doctor sodden with sorrow.

I was gonna respond with anger but before I could say anything a man in a black army suit came up to me and put a bag over my head. I was then injected with something and was feeling sleepy but I heard the doctor resisting because the serum wasn't working as well on him and river.

I awoke with a pounding headache, my head resting on a bright white table.

"What do you want" I managed to grumble out through gritted teeth.

"Whats your name?" a clean shaven man asked me.

"Andrea" I lied.

I felt a buzz of pain in my right hand. I looked down at it and saw it was strapped down to the table.

"Don"t lie or it will be worse."

"Screw you!" I spat out at him.

"We already know your name Lucy, we tested to see if you were lying and you failed"

"Okay then" I tried to sound not bothered by the man.

"who where those people with you"

"I don't know they broke into my house." I didn't think he would believe me so i braces for the pain.

"Good, some truth is good."

"Why did they break in?" He asked

"Something in my basement." I shuddered at the thought.

" Do you know what the thing in your basement was? Do you know what it looked like? What did it want? Take some time to answer these questions.

" Well I don't know what it is , I don't know what it looked like because it was hiding behind a door but it copied the doctors voice and pleaded with us to open the door."

"Very interesting, i'l ask your friends the same thing and if they said something different you will be terminated." He then whispered something I couldn't quite make out into a radio.

"You're not the police are you?"

"I'm sorry miss your not classified to know"

"It figures."

_**RIVERS POV**_

I woke up and instantly grabbed my high heel ( good thing they are sharp ) and held it to the man in the room's throat. A look of surprise came across his face and he screamed for a guard.

"When the guard comes in say it was a false alarm or il let every prisoner in this place out and il leave you with them. Now smile"

As if right on cue a guard came in and pointed a big gun at me, I smiled warmly and the guard looked at my interrogator. He nodded and left the room.

"What do you hold here." I asked.

"I'm not cl-"

"Does it look like I care if I'm classified?" I spat.

"Your better off not knowing" he said sheepishly.

"So you don't have security cameras in this room and yet you hold bad things?"

"This was a special interrogation room for hard cases. You can imagine why we don't have cameras."

"That's good because now if you don't cooperate.." My voice trailed off leaving him with that thought.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked me, almost teasingly.

"Actually I don't, I'l be seeing you." I said quickly and conjured a key from the same shoe I used as a weapon and hung it around my neck.

"What's that?" He asked "How did it get past the metal detector?" He asked again in a trembling voice.

"It's classified." I whispered, almost to quiet to be heard.

I then opened the door behind me and looked down the halls at the guard stationed outside my door. _Well, good thing I have my perception filter. _I tried not to make eye contact with either of them as I quietly closed the door behind me, hoping it wouldn't squeak. I turned and walked to my left as they hadn't noticed me or the sound of my red high heels clicking against the marble tiles with each step I took. I stopped at a door because through the window I saw the doctor. I couldn't go in because it would attract attention to myself so I stood against the wall at put my ear against the door.

_**DOCTORS POV**_

"Where's Lucy?" I Demanded as I thrashed around my arms out to grab the man in front of me but I realized my arms were restrained. He flicked a black switch and the plates my hands were on suddenly grew warm.

"Turn it off! Turn it off! i'l behave!" I screamed out, catching my breath.

I didn't know where I was but I knew I dragged Lucy into this and she lost everything because of me. I wouldn't let her suffer. He flicked the switch off and the warming sensation on my palms faded to a numbing coolness.

"Lucy will be fine if you cooperate, but if you lie to me in any way shape or form both your river and Lucy will be terminated."

"I demand a lawyer." I doubted It would do me any good but this is what all the criminals did on NCIS.

The man chuckled and I stared into his deep green eyes. He chuckled again at my attempt, dismissing his train of thought as he stared back at me.

"You don't get a lawyer." He replied.

"Well this is Canada, it's my right to have a lawyer." I replied in a matter of fact tone.

"This isn't Canada."

"Where are we then." I asked, somewhat intrigued.

" That's classified , if I told you we would both be terminated."

"I demand to speak to the Canadian Government right now."

"The governor doesn't talk to ghosts"

"What do you mean?" I replied, rubbing my chin.

"THATS ENOUGH" A man on an intercom bellowed, his staticky voice sending a shiver down my spine.

"Okay so less about me and more about you doctor"

"Well, what do you wanna know?

"What's your name"

"The doctor"

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor"

"Moving on..." He replied, slightly annoyed

"Where is this going? I asked.

"Next question, why did u break into Lucy's home?"

"I didn't the door was open."

"Did she open the door?"

"No, but we think the thing in the basement did."

"What exactly is the thing in the basement?" He asked, deep in thought

"It's like an entity that from what we know hides behind doors in this universe, telling us to open them. Now from what I believe is that it's located within a different universe and it can materialize like an echo behind doors. I know it wants us to open the door, but I don't know why."

"Thank you for your cooperation now Lucy and river and you will be administered amnesiacs and set back out into the public, so basically you won't remember anything about us or the entity."

"Will that mean Lucy will forget me?" I asked hoping the answer was no

"Unfortunately yes, but she will receive a better home than she currently had."

"What's the address?" I asked.

He leaned in close to me and told me the future location of her home.

"What do you mean, better home?"

"Her new life will be rich and good."

"What do you mean be good?"

"She'll have loads of friends, and her interrogator will be one of them"

"That's something.." I couldn't quite keep my eyes open because something was just injected into my forearm.

"Guards, tranquillize river, she's seen enough."


	3. Forgotten

"Hey tyler, wanna have a party at my house tomorrow?" I yawned into the phone.

"Sure Lucy is it gonna be a big party or what? A masculine voice responded

"Nah just a few of my friends, where are we gonna have it?" I asked him

"Open the door" He responded. I was upset about this, it was something at the back of my mind..

"Open the door?" I responded hoping what he said was just my imagination.

"Umm no, I said we should have the party at your house, you do have a nice house in the woods on a hill."

"I thought you hated the country and the wilderness."

"When did I say that Lucy, OPEN THE DOOR" I grew fearful, trying to respond.

"THE SHADOWS ARE TIRED OF WAITING" I knew this wasn't tyler, he wouldn't joke like this.

"Stop It!" I yelled back into the phone.

"THE SHADOWS WILL CONSUME THIS WORLD".

I threw the phone on my bed and I put my head between my knees and started to weep. I knew something wasn't right with my life. But these were emotional thoughts and I was weeping for basically no reason except for the fact that tyler was pranking me. Do I even know tyler? He seems so distant. I fell asleep right there and it felt like I was still weeping while I slept.

I awoke in my bed? Well I thought I did, but my bed isn't in my living room, How did I get on my couch? I must have sleep walked or something. I heard the beeping of my phone signalling that someone is calling me.

"Yes hello? who is this?"

"It's me Tyler, Im dropping by because you didn't sound to well last night."

"Great, il make you some coffee right now"

"See you soon!"

I got up to have some cereal, and hopefully find something to wear. I ate my cereal staring out my window, Hoping to go hunting sometime today. I thought I saw something move but I dismissed it as an animal. I headed upstairs to get a shower and put an outfit on. My blonde hair with black tips was tied up in a bun while I searches in the wardrobe for my black and white checkered leggings. I hauled on a black tank top as I Heard a frantic knock on the door.

_open the door,_

_open it_

_open the door_

_open it_

_open it._

Why was I thinking this at the time, I shook my head in disapproval and ran downstairs to reach the door. I was greeted by tyler, his black shaggy hair was sleek with sweat

"Hey Lucy!, are you alright? You look tired and I was worried about you." He stammered and looked behind him.

" I should be worried about you, look at you! It looks like you've seen a ghost, come in and get cleaned up."

"Thanks Lucy, I was on edge walking up to your house, the forest was kind of creepy today."

"Oh its fine, everyone gets a little frightened sometimes now and again."

I welcomed tyler into my home and he kicked of his shoes and I went to reach for a towel for him, I shrieked and my hand recoiled as it came to be placed on a gritty fur substance. Tyler came running with my hunting knives but I laughed at him because by the look on his face he was more frightened than me, I turned to reach for the towel but it was gone and so was tyler, the only thing remaining were the hunting knives that fell to the ground. I picked them up and tucked them into my boots.

I looked around franticly for him but settled down once I saw that he had just gone into the kitchen and hell only broke loose once I saw the scene of nightmares acted out before my eyes. His face contorted into an inhuman smile as blood trickled from his dark black eyes. His limbs were flailing about being controlled by a third party. Hands made from shadows reached up at him and shadowy vines licked at his feet. His gaze locked with mine as he struggled against the force controlling him. His smile faded as rust coloured decay spread along the walls and floor towards me.

"Run" was all he said before the shadowy hands pulled him down into the ground. All was silent until the sound of a gear turning and I fell to the ground as the room started shifting. I woke up in the same spot I fell but all around me were gears turning and pipes spewing molten rock down into the flaming inferno. I stood up and studied my surroundings. I was on a piece of the kitchen floor suspended in what looked like a deep sewer, but all around me I could hear the clicking of metal and flowing of magma.

I almost fell over the edge as I looked down into the inferno below me. The tiles of the platform I was on were stained with blood and I feared what had happened while I was unconscious. The platform started spinning and I knew I could 't stay here. I saw an iron grated path materialize in front of me I timed my jump and landed on the iron platform and then I turned around to see my original platform fall into the abyss. I ran along the path not daring to look at the falling path behind me. I saw a door in the distance that was open. I ran as if my life depended on it. The door closed before I could reach it and the platform I was standing on fell into oblivion, me with it.

I woke up in the woods with a man standing over me, his elderly like clothing stained with rust. I instinctively drew the knives from my boots. He jumped backed in surprise and backed up against a tree.


End file.
